Physicsoverflow
If you didn't come here from TRF, you may not understand what the crap this is about, and you must leave, NOW, or there may be a terrorist attack on you. Not that leaving would prevent that from happening. -------- Sorry, after submitting this comment, there is some sort of error in the codes. A single line of Phys.SE's data dump looks like this: " OwnerUserId="7" LastEditorUserId="520" LastEditDate="2012-08-19T23:00:18.417" LastActivityDate="2012-08-20T09:16:00.860" Title="What is spin as it relates to subatomic particles?" Tags="" AnswerCount="3"CommentCount="8" FavoriteCount="4"/> Just to get to know the postTypes, I made this little query using Data.Staock Exchange http://data.stackexchange.com/physics/query/147258/select-from-posttypes I'm confused at what they mean by a "wiki", but I'll come to that later. The owner user id is there, but the owner's name isn't, which is a bit of a problem for attribution. However, I think the problem can be fixed with the "Users" XML file. But giving the links, etc., maybe difficult. Which means we may indeed have manual work to do. I managed to find that there are roughly about 4000 possibly interesting questions on Physics.SE, so if at least 8 people volunteer to help out, and one person does 10 a day (on average, some people could be very busy, and others not at all), we'll take 50 days to finish adding attributions to all... That will be quite trouble some, so that's obviously not a possible solution, since it's impractical to keep a site online, yet private, for 50 days. One plausible solution may be to have an automated script to do this. The script would have to be progqrammed to do the following. - Add a link to http://physics.stackexchange.com/questions/ } - Add a link to http://physics.stackexchange.com/users/ } Names of the post editors, etc. (which is not required by CC-SA, but I think it's unfair to not acknowledge their efforts), would probably come automatically when importing the post history. I don't know how hard or how easy making such a script would be, but you could ask your technical expert. Now, my other confusion is about what this "Wiki" thing is, but I guess that doesn't really matter. There are two "wiki"s that I see in the data dump. Row 6126 and Row 6127. Here's 6126: . quantum-interpretations tag is recommended instead for those cases. Since physics concerns itself with studying nature through observation, most philosophy questions are off topic for this site. An acceptable philosophy question has to be grounded in an established theory of physics. " OwnerUserId="-1"LastEditorUserId="124" LastEditDate="2011-02-28T21:27:04.913" LastActivityDate="2011-02-28T21:27:04.913"/> (Human readable form follows): In the context of physics, philosophical questions are those which address the underlying meaning of physical principles. This could include questions about the interpretations of quantum mechanics, although the tag:quantum-interpretations tag is recommended instead for those cases. Since physics concerns itself with studying nature through observation, most philosophy questions are off topic for this site. Createor: Community Editor: David Zaslavasky This looks llike a tag wiki (or maybe a tag wiki excerpt), but it isn't, because - A tag wiki has a postTypeId of 5, and a tag wiki excerpt has one of 4. - Tag Wikis and Tag Wiki Excerpts appear in searches, but addding these above contents to the search box unfortunately doesn't reveal anything. So I'm quite confused at what this is. Ok, anyway, I'm bored of writeing, and I'll stop now.